Mew Recovered/Spyro meets Spyro (LOS)/Sir Aaron's Farewell/Lucario's Death
This is how Spyro and Mew was recovered and the Spirit of Spyro (LOS) Appears, Sir Aaron's dying farewell and Lucario dies in Team Robot in Pokemon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. (As Spyro and Mew are recovered, flashback Starts) Chronicler: "'''Ride out this storm... and live to fight another day..." (The words expressed from the Chronicler prior to coming to the tree of beginning stuck to his mind. Action was ready to be taken.) '''Sir Aaron: '''Aura, Please restore the Tree of Beggining, Restore everything we caused! '''Spyro (LOS): '''Get Close to me, now! (Sparx and Cynder reacted to Spyro's words, huddling tight towards him. He somehow formed a cloud of energy that soon transformed into a crystal, freezing them into place, As flashback ends, Mew pops out of the green light) '''Kidd Summers: Thank you, Mew. Guilmon: You did it! Ash Ketchum: So you're feeling a lot better huh? (Mew flies around Ash as he happily laughs) Takato Matsuki: We're so proud of you. (Laughs) Takuya Kanbara: '''I knew you can do it. '''Banks: You solve the mystery of the tree of beginning and helped to save it! The meeting is gonna meet this up kidd. Kidd Summers: Right. Look, Banks, I don't want this place to be ruined by tourism. Banks: '''But what about filmicity, Kidd? '''Kidd Summers: '''Let's keep it a secret. '''Banks: '''Alright, have it your way. '''Koji Minamoto: '''Thank goodness, the tree is saved. '''Takuya Kanbara: '''Tell me about it. '''Takato Matsuki: '''And what about Spyro? '''Guilmon: '''Look at him, he's not dark anymore! '''Hunter: '''You alright, Spyro? '''Spyro: '''Yeah, I'm fine! I survived the Darkness! '''Takato Matsuki: '''You conquered the darkness from turning into Dark Spyro! '''Voice: '''You did. (Then we see a Spirit of Spyro (LOS) appears) '''Guilmon: '''Another Spyro? '''Spyro: '''Is that me? '''Spyro (LOS): '''Yes, it is me, and you risked it to save the tree of Beginning. '''Spyro: '''I see, I did help us with Lucario? '''Spyro (LOS): Yes, you did. And you must be Ash? Ash Ketchum: '''Yes, that's me. '''Spyro (LOS): I see you manage to save us and the Tree of Beginning. If it wasn't for you, Spyro would've become his dark form just like me, while we vanish forever and the tree dies. Thank you. Ash Ketchum: You're welcome. Spyro: '''Now that he tells me. '''Hunter: '''Imagine that. '''Emerl: Tell me about it. Spyro (LOS): '''I knew you meet us there. '''Spyro: '''Yeah, that's a good thing. '''Spyro (LOS): '''It is, and you fight bravery young dragon. '''Takuya Kanbara: '''But, what happended when you crytsalized You, Cynder and Sparx? '''Spyro (LOS): '''Cause we protected us and sacrificed to save the Tree of Beginning. '''Emerl: '''I see. '''Spyro (LOS): '''I wanted to see Cynder again, because I was fighting and living on forever. '''Spyro: '''Cynder, Was that you friend? '''Spyro (LOS): '''Yes and thanks for everything, for the eternal night and saving the tree of beginning... Farewell. (As the spirit disappears) '''Spyro: '''Friends, Thank you. (Then they see Lucario weakened) '''Emerl: Lucario! (They run to a weak Lucario) Nigel Uno: '''What happened?! '''Spyro: '''Are you alright? '''Lucario: '''There's nothing you can do for me Ash, Emerl, Spyro and the rest of you. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Are you sure? '''Pikachu: '''Pika. '''Hunter: '''The Aura has cost Lucario's life. (Then Lucario began to feels the pain, He touches the time flower and shows another image of Sir Aaron is weak and injured as he take off his gloves while we see Spyro, Cynder and Sparx have been turned into a crystal) '''Sir Aaron: '''Lucario, Spyro, Cynder and Sparx, Forgive me. '''Lucario: '''I do, master. Even Spyro, Cynder and Sparx. '''Sir Aaron: Please understand. I have to seal you inside this staff. Spyro, Cynder and Sparx. you freeze themselves into a Crystal. I knew if I didn't, you follow me here and suffer the same fate. We only wish you could've known the real story. Lucario: I understand. Sir Aaron: One day you will be released... in a distance and more peaceful time. What will it be like, I wonder if... (feels the pain) I have no regrets... my journey has been good. I served a beautiful queen, the dragon elders and you, dragons, dragonfly and I shared many adventures. Those memories will always be with us. Lucario: Master... if you could only hear me I want to tell you how much you mean to me. Sir Aaron: Lucario, farewell. You were more to me than just my students. You were my closest friends, Spyro, Cynder and Sparx... I hope the three of you forgive me as well. Lucario: I feel the same. Spyro: I think they already have. Sir Aaron: Who knows... it could be... one day... we will see each other again... I hope so my friends. (As Sir Aaron fades away) Lucario: (Sobs) Aaron my friend! I'm sorry I failed you! Ash Ketchum: That's not true. You proof you're a true guardian of aura, like Sir Aaron. Spyro: '''After all, Spyro, Cynder and Sparx would have become guardians like you. '''Lucario: Thank you, Ash and Spyro. (Lucario feels the pain) Ash Ketchum: '''Lucario! Please hang on, You can't leave us yet! '''Emerl: '''It's too late Ash, Lucario is feeling the pain as well. '''Lucario: '''I have to go Ash... and you my friends... Aaron... Spyro... Cynder... and Sparx are waiting for me. (Lucario fades away and then becomes a sphere along with deceased Sir Aaron Along with the Crystalized Spyro, Cynder and Sparx, they float into the green light) '''Emerl: '''They're gone. '''Spyro: '''Lucario, Sir Aaron, the other Spyro, Cynder and Sparx are done for. They will always remember. '''Sonic: '''Cheer up, Guys. I'm sure we'll run into them again. '''Takato Matsuki: Yeah, you still got us, Ash. (Ash smiles) Ash Ketchum: Thanks guys. You are the best. Pikachu: Pikachu. Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Death scenes Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts